El llamado
by Nat-Eli
Summary: Una joven Sasha propone que los caballeros dorados asistan a una celebración en su honor, pero no será tan simple. Manigoldo/Albafica.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Le dedico este fic a mis fantásticas amigas Starsdust y Karin, las dos artistas mucho mejores que yo. Sin ellas no habría vuelto a entusiasmarme lo suficiente como para volver a escribir. Llegué ocho años tarde al Manialba, pero estoy lista para decir que me enamoré de ellos.

Después de leer los gaidens de Albafica y Manigoldo, me sentí tan triste e impotente que quise aportar mi granito ficticio a su felicidad ficticia. ¿Tiene sentido? No sé. Escribí el fic "El primero de dos" en cinco días febriles y, antes de terminarlo, ya me di cuenta de que no iba a ser suficiente y necesitaría al menos uno más para hacer justicia (de ahí ese título tan poco feliz).

Este es el número dos.

No hay verdaderos spoilers. No es necesario leer "El primero de dos" (si bien es una precuela de este, ambientado unos años antes). Es mejor si se conoce el trasfondo de Manigoldo y Albafica, que se infiere de los gaidens.

Contiene BL, sexo y todas esas cosas maravillosas. Tiene lugar entre tres y dos años y medio antes de la Guerra Santa, poco antes de la rebelión de Aspros.

Los vínculos entre las verdaderas amigas desafían el tiempo y el espacio. Gracias por encender de nuevo la llama de mi inspiración.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Esa mañana, había roto un jarrón de amapolas. Obsequio de unos niños a quienes había ayudado con algo insignificante. De un rojo profundo, casi como sus rosas, al quebrarse la cerámica dejaron en el suelo una medialuna sangrienta. No era su estilo cometer ese tipo de desliz.

Desde el primer momento, Albafica tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Gracias a todos por venir —dijo Sasha, de once años. Hacía dos que había llegado al Santuario de Atenas, la gran promesa de la diosa reencarnada en el cuerpo de una niña.

Albafica paseó la mirada por sus compañeros. Once caballeros dorados se encontraban alineados frente a ella y el Patriarca; solo faltaba Régulus de Leo. Era la primera vez que eran convocados todos juntos y resultaba inevitable temer lo peor: el comienzo de la Guerra Santa. Todos guardaban silencio y la mayoría tenía los ojos puestos en la extraña pequeña que les hablaba desde un trono que le quedaba demasiado grande. Por un momento, intercambió una mirada con Manigoldo y este sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Se sonrojó un poco y deseó que lo tragara la tierra, pero se tranquilizó al ver que nadie les prestaba atención. Estaban todos demasiado preocupados para notar esas tonterías.

—Se preguntarán por qué los he llamado. —Sage tomó la palabra, de pie junto a Sasha—. En primer lugar, cabe aclarar que no se trata de ninguna emergencia. Pero la diosa Atenea insistió en hablar con todos personalmente.

Ella se puso de pie y los más protocolares se inclinaron en señal de respeto. También se escuchó un suspiro general de alivio.

—Así es—dijo la niña con voz infantil pero poderosa—. Quería hablar con todos e invitarlos a una celebración. Porque son muy buenos y se lo merecen.

—Esta semana se realizan importantes eventos en el poblado de Rodorio, que como saben se encuentra bajo nuestra protección —explicó Sage solemnemente—. Desde tiempos inmemoriales se encuentra estrechamente ligado a la supervivencia económica y logística del Santuario. Hemos decidido que participen en señal de apoyo y agradecimiento.

Albafica escuchó con atención mientras la niña, cetro en mano, les hablaba de la Grecia antigua. El evento que había mencionado el Patriarca se trataba de una gran convocatoria anual que atraía, en el pasado, a gente diversa de toda la región hasta la ciudad de Atenas. Una fiesta que coincidía con el verano, en el primer mes del calendario antiguo. La Panatenea.

Le sonaba el nombre. En su tiempo, debía haber sido increíble. Helenos, extranjeros y hasta esclavos eran invitados a celebrar y competir en honor de la diosa protectora de la ciudad. Se organizaban todo tipo de competencias, como les gustaba a los griegos —del deporte al arte—, además de entregarse ofrendas, sacrificios... Por cerca de una semana, Atenas no escatimaba grandeza o influencia. Lo que lo ponía nervioso era imaginar qué clase de versión moderna se estaría preparando en un pueblo pequeño como Rodorio, y sobre todo qué podría esperarse de las Doce Casas. Después de todo, ellos eran guerreros reales, y Atenea era real, y no estaban allí para jugar sino para defender la frágil paz de ese mundo.

Resultó que se esperaba bastante.

—Quiero que vayan y se diviertan. No se preocupen por nada —sentenció Sasha.

—Diosa Atenea. —Con el casco bajo el brazo, Sísifo hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Fue el primero en dar voz a sus pensamientos—. Entiendo sus buenas intenciones. En mi humilde opinión, en esta época de inestabilidad no se debería concentrar al ejército del Santuario en un solo lugar. Las Doce Casas son una fortaleza, pero el pueblo podría convertirse en una trampa.

—Concuerdo plenamente. —El Cid dio un paso al frente y también adoptó una postura sumisa. Resultaba difícil interpretar el gesto adusto de su rostro, pero se lo veía ligeramente pálido—. Creo que hablo en nombre de todos mis compañeros cuando digo que somos su escudo y espada. Vivimos para protegerla. Este riesgo...

—Vale la pena —concluyó Sasha con determinación—. Levántense, los dos.

El Patriarca intervino para dejar en claro que ni el Santuario ni nadie quedaría desprotegido. Un delicado operativo de seguridad se pondría en ejecución para evitar cualquier sorpresa, al mando de uno de ellos y con la participación de caballeros de plata y bronce. Antes de que Albafica tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, El Cid se le adelantó y solicitó el honor de dirigir dicho operativo.

—Concedido —accedió Sage.

—Es justamente porque Hades se hace más fuerte que esto es importante. —El tono se Sasha se volvió más suave—. Los conozco hace poco y todavía soy una niña, en cierta forma, así que tal vez es ingenuo de mi parte. Pero creo que ustedes son bastante más que mi escudo y espada.

Albafica no estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Con o sin armadura? —intervino Manigoldo, de improviso. A diferencia de los mayores, se lo veía radiante. De hecho, la sala parecía haberse dividido en dos mitades más o menos iguales: los radiantes y los miserables.

—Pónganse lindos —respondió Sasha tras una rápida consideración. A continuación, volvió a sentarse en el trono.

—Y recuerden las normas de conducta —dijo el Patriarca antes de disolver la convocatoria—. Todos y cada uno de ustedes se comportará de manera acorde a su posición, y quien no lo haga será sancionado severamente.

Se retiraron ordenadamente, sin hablar. Nadie ponía en duda lo severas que podían llegar a ser esas sanciones.

Los comentarios vinieron después.


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

—¿Puedes creerlo? Es como si nos dieran vacaciones. —Manigoldo pasó por al lado de Kardia y lo tocó suavemente con el codo.

—Como si no vivieras de vacaciones. —Kardia extendió los brazos y se estiró como un gato dorado bajo el profundo cielo azul.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Tu última misión, en Chipre?

Manigoldo rebuscó en su mente por una réplica ingeniosa pero no se le ocurrió nada que estuviera a la altura. Debió conformarse con reconocer que sí, básicamente había estado de vacaciones.

—Envidioso —masculló y dejó atrás al escorpiano.

La procesión avanzaba hacia el Santuario; había llegado el día tan esperado. El camino, cuesta arriba, ardía bajo el sol. Más allá del verde de los campos, de los dientes afilados de la costa, el mar Egeo era una eternidad ondulante que los miraba de lejos.

Manigoldo se secó el sudor de la frente; se estaba cocinando a fuego lento en la armadura de Cáncer. Al parecer, la Pan y Teneo o como se llamara arrancaba con una caminata desde el pueblo hasta el Santuario. Pero no cualquier caminata, no, no. En su momento, había protestado enérgicamente cuando Sage le había ordenado ponerse la armadura después de todo. A regañadientes y bajo amenaza había aceptado, pero ahora más o menos entendía sus razones. Era como estar en un cuadro vivo.

Los pobladores de Rodorio se habían vestido a la manera de la antigua Grecia, con túnicas blancas sin mangas, y se veían a la vez frescos y elegantes. Al frente, liderando la marcha, un grupo de muchachas jóvenes portaba orgullosamente la ofrenda que había preparado para la diosa mocosa. Por lo que Shion había dicho, ellas mismas habían tejido una túnica de lino con pliegues, bordada en oro y azul. Cantaban y reían mientras andaban, calzadas con sandalias, seguidas de animales —cabras y ovejas— y el grueso de la peregrinación. Muchos llevaban armas antiguas, salidas de museos o sótanos mohosos. El aire olía a especias, antorchas y a la sal del mar.

Los caballeros iban a los costados, algunos a pie, otros a caballo. Las armaduras de oro, plata y bronce relucían y completaban el cuadro, espléndido y atemporal. Igual, hacía demasiado calor para estar enchapados en metal. Por mejor que se viera el cuadro, si se hubiera aparecido un espectro a cambiarle algo por una túnica, Manigoldo le hubiera dado lo que quisiera. Como mínimo la máscara dorada.

Tomó un trago del odre que llevaba consigo; el vino bajó caliente por su garganta e hizo poco por refrescarlo, pero sabía delicioso. Él iba a pie y tuvo que apurar el paso para alcanzar a Albafica, que cabalgaba por delante. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablarle, una mano firme se le apoyó en el hombro y lo retuvo momentáneamente. Se volvió, extrañado, sin saber a quién esperar.

Para su sorpresa, era Asmita.

—Ten cuidado, Manigoldo. —Su semblante era sereno, como siempre. Curiosamente, el calor no parecía afectarlo en absoluto—. Hay fuerzas en movimiento más allá de nuestro control.

El contacto se mantuvo un tanto más de lo necesario. Cuando se preparaba para responder, Asmita se apartó y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Caminó lo que faltaba para llegar a Albafica embargado por la intriga. El cabello le bajaba salvaje por la espalda y montaba un caballo cobrizo que lo despegaba del suelo casi dos metros. Parecía directamente bajado del Olimpo, fuera del alcance de los pobres mortales. Le dirigió una mirada de reojo, visiblemente incómodo.

—¿Un poco más alto no podía ser? —preguntó Manigoldo a la vez que acompasaba sus pasos a los del animal.

—Esto es un error —se quejó Albafica a manera de respuesta. Se notaba que también tenía calor y eso acrecentaba su molestia, pero Manigoldo no podía acompañarlo en el sentimiento. Él estaba feliz.

—Me lo han dicho alguna vez —bromeó con una gran sonrisa.

—En serio. Es un peligro, está lleno de gente, todos se empujan, se tropiezan. La mitad de los hombres están armados. —Era cierto, comprobó Manigoldo. La mayoría de las picas y espadas eran de utilería, pero no todas. Ciertamente tenían su filo; suponía que ese era el problema—. No me corresponde cuestionar órdenes... —Albafica vaciló, como disculpándose, y él lo miró divertido— ...pero yo no debería estar aquí.

—Pero lo estás. Trata de relajarte.

Echó mano al odre y bebió otro poco. Sage probablemente lo mataría si se enteraba de que había estado bebiendo en un homenaje a Atenea, pero en esas circunstancias se sentía avalado por la diosa. Ella les había ordenado que se divirtieran.

Después, se lo arrojó a Albafica y él lo atrapó en el aire. Miró el objeto con asco.

—Sé que estás incómodo, pero fíjate bien —le pidió y esperó a que paseara de nuevo los ojos por el enredo de cuerpos—. Hoy nadie se mete contigo. No eres el centro de atención. Podría ser peor, ¿no?

Albafica no respondió. Permaneció callado por unos minutos y Manigoldo empezó a preguntarse si se habría tomado a mal su comentario. Esperaba que no.

Había sido así desde que tenía memoria. Le encantaba Albafica y, en comparación con los primeros años después de que fuera ordenado caballero, su relación se había vuelto mucho más estrecha. Conocía el origen de sus miedos, estaba al tanto del lío con su maestro y el vínculo escarlata. Hasta se habían ido de misión juntos, gracias a una oportuna intervención del viejo (le debía una). Sin embargo, Albafica nunca dejaba de poner distancia, y no solo de manera literal.

A lo lejos ya se distinguían las primeras construcciones del Santuario. El reloj de fuego marcaba la una de la tarde. Por una cuestión de lógica no se podía dejar a la gente pasar, pero al parecer la nena Atenea había insistido en que la ceremonia tuviera como marco un verdadero templo, así que la responsabilidad había recaído en el primero. A Sage le habían salido nuevas canas con todo aquello, pero Manigoldo no creía que fuera para tanto. Se suponía que la ubicación de las Doce Casas era secreta, pero ¿Rodorio? En la vuelta todo el mundo sabía dónde quedaba y cómo llegar. ¿De qué otra forma iban a abastecerse, si no?

Poco después, la procesión aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse por completo en las inmediaciones de Aries. El lugar había sido decorado y engalanado con adornos y cintas azules y verdes, los colores de Atenea. Además, un enorme friso —recostado en las escaleras— ofrecía una detallada representación de una verdadera Panatenea: los adoradores recorrían el camino hasta la Acrópolis y entregaban sus ofrendas bajo la atenta mirada de los dioses.

Sasha aguardaba en lo alto de las escaleras, muy orgullosa entre Sage y Shion. Le habían recogido el pelo con un broche de oro y su actitud era digna, pero nada podía disimular que apenas le llegaba a la panza a cualquiera de los dos. Detrás, entre las columnas, El Cid vigilaba la multitud como un halcón. Debía tener guardias apostados por todos lados.

—¿Crees que vayan a sacrificar a todos esos animales? —preguntó Albafica, redirigiendo su atención a lo último por lo que se hubiera preocupado.

—Espero que sí. —Se le escapó antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces—. No sé tú, pero yo cuento con una buena cena.

De más está decir que se azotó mentalmente por ser tan idiota. Por suerte, el Patriarca pidió silencio y lo salvó. Llegaron hasta la enana solo las niñas, para entregarle la preciada túnica. Ella la aceptó con una sonrisa y les dio las gracias. Manigoldo y Albafica observaron la escena desde la distancia, con la sensación de estar dentro de un libro de cuentos.

Entonces, el engreído de Aspros se apartó de la multitud. Hasta ese momento había sido uno más, como ellos. Portaba una antorcha encendida y subió las escaleras, decidido y directo hacia una pila de leña seca en la que no había reparado antes. Acercó la llama a la madera y el fuego rugió al ser alimentado. La gente del pueblo lo celebró como si nunca hubiera visto un fuego.

Por último, Aspros pasó por Shion y le entregó lo que quedaba de la antorcha. Alguno de los dos debió hacer un mal cálculo, sin embargo, porque el rubio reaccionó como si se hubiera quemado. La antorcha se estrelló contra el suelo y esto provocó risas entre los presentes.

—Solo espero que esto pase rápido —suspiró el santo de Piscis. Le arrojó el odre para devolvérselo y tomó las riendas de su montura.

—Espera, tengo que preguntarte algo —lo atajó Manigoldo. Se lo dijo en broma, pero en serio—: ¿Vas a bailar conmigo esta noche?

Albafica hizo caso omiso de la pregunta. Muy altivo, espoleó al animal y se marchó dándole la espalda.

Poco después el caballo relinchó en la distancia, vivito y coleando.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

No quería estar ahí. La posibilidad de que ocurriera una tragedia era demasiado grande. ¿Por qué la diosa Atenea lo obligaba a correr ese riesgo? ¿Por qué el Patriarca no lo había excusado? De solo mirar en derredor quedaba claro que allí no había lugar para él. En la misteriosa luz del atardecer, los pobladores de Rodorio se abrazaban y reían entre copas y música.

A esa hora la temperatura había descendido a niveles mucho más agradables. Después de que hubiera terminado la procesión en el Santuario, todo el mundo había desandado el camino y el pueblo se había vestido de fiesta. Largas mesas ocupaban los costados de la plaza principal, con comida y bebida en abundancia para quien quisiera. Jóvenes con flores en el cabello conversaban alegres, despreocupados. Entre ellos, Albafica reconoció a varios caballeros de bronce y plata. También las guerreras del Santuario recorrían las calles sin sus máscaras, felices.

Las armaduras prácticamente habían desaparecido. Él mismo había enfrentado un dilema: si se la dejaba puesta, estaría más seguro. Si no, pasaría más desapercibido. Al final, recordó lo que había dicho Manigoldo y decidió que tenía razón. Se sentía bien, por una vez, no ser el centro de atención. Por lo tanto, en pos del anonimato, dejó la armadura de Piscis en el templo, se vistió con una camisa y pantalones oscuros para nada llamativos y completó el camuflaje con una ligera capa con capucha.

Vagó por las calles sin ser nadie en especial. Un extraño más en el festival. Sus compañeros estaban desperdigados, cada uno en su mundo. Sísifo y Dohko se habían inscripto en un pentatlón tamaño miniatura que recorría todo el perímetro del pueblo; Aldebarán y Kardia, muy entretenidos, practicaban una antigua forma de lucha griega: el pancracio. A los pies de la colina, en torno a las ruinas de un antiguo teatro, divisó a Dégel muy ensimismado en algo.

A Manigoldo lo vio cerca de las mesas del banquete, entre un grupo de músicos, tocando acordes en una guitarra de tres cuerdas.

Se detuvo allí un momento, oculto en el juego de luces y sombras. Dijeran lo que dijeran, todos se habían tomado en serio lo de «ponerse lindos». Menos él. Hasta Manigoldo se veía distinto, con una blusa blanca entreabierta hasta la mitad del pecho que dejaba ver bastante más que de costumbre. Estaba más moreno después de pasar casi todo aquel día afuera. Empezó a sentir calor y se obligó a apartar la mirada; todos le daban a la belleza física una importancia desmedida. La apariencia exterior era una ilusión, una cáscara. Lo exasperaba infinitamente.

Un trío de muchachas empezó a acompañar con palmas el ritmo que marcaban los músicos. Cuando la creciente algarabía empezó a convocar a más gente de la razonable, consideró oportuno cederles el espacio. Se quedaría solo un rato más, lo mínimo para que no le dijeran que había contravenido las órdenes de la diosa.

Bajo las primeras estrellas, sus pasos lo condujeron a una zona poco transitada. Respiró la paz de los acordes lejanos y cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa cálida de la noche. Un momento de paz.

Entonces, un hombre llamó su atención. Lo vio en un callejón, mirando en la dirección opuesta. Una figura oscura, mal vestida y casi de rodillas, como encorvada bajo el peso de una pesada carga invisible. Se sintió atraído no tanto por su aspecto, demasiado musculoso para tratarse de un simple aldeano, sino porque se trataba de la primera persona completamente antifestiva con la que se cruzaba. En cierta forma, experimentó un instantáneo vínculo de empatía con aquella silueta miserable. Se acercó con cautela. El sentimiento se hizo más fuerte cuando vio que su rostro se hallaba, casi en su totalidad, cubierto por una máscara.

Cuando al fin el desconocido lo notó, se incorporó con una agilidad increíble y salió corriendo.

—¡Espera! —gritó.

Pero allí vio que no eran los únicos en el callejón.

Frente a él se desplegó un cuadro inquietante: Aspros y Shion habían rebajado sus cosmos al máximo y estaban discutiendo por algo. El primero, notoriamente alterado, sujetaba al otro del brazo. Shion trataba de zafarse con cara de pocos amigos. A Albafica no le gustó para nada.

Ante su irrupción, sin embargo, Aspros sonrió hacia él e inmediatamente soltó al ariano. Llevaba puesto un chaleco de terciopelo azul y pantalones muy finos. Se encaminó lentamente en su dirección y este sintió cómo se le erizaba el fino vello de los brazos. Algo no estaba bien.

—¿Qué ocurre? —interpeló con una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir.

—Nada de importancia. Un simple malentendido. —La profunda voz del mayor reverberó en la noche—. ¿No es así, Shion?

El rubio guardó silencio.

—¿Qué buscas, Albafica? —Aspros avanzó peligrosamente.

—Conocer mi nombre no te autoriza a usarlo, Géminis.

—Ciertamente —se disculpó el oscuro caballero con una sonrisa que la mayor parte del Santuario no conocía, eso seguro. Al llegar a su lado siguió de largo sin detenerse, pero no sin antes rozarle la capucha, un par de hebras de su cabello enredándosele entre los dedos—. Disfruta de la noche, Piscis.

Shion llegó hasta donde estaba con expresión avergonzada.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso —le dijo por lo bajo. Albafica guardó la distancia, pero no retrocedió. La túnica tibetana que Shion había puesto era la más bonita que le había visto, amplia en las mangas y a la vez ceñida al cuerpo. Y se notaba que estaba dejándose crecer el pelo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No puedo creer que me defendieras.

—Dime qué pasó.

—¡Nada! Probablemente... nada. —El menor levantó la mirada y se la sostuvo, rojo cobrizo contra azul profundo. Una corriente de afecto pasó entre ambos—. Volvamos a la fiesta.

—Está bien. —Albafica hubiera querido zarandearlo hasta que entrara en razón. Era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía, aparte de Manigoldo—. Si no confías en mí.

—Eso no es justo, confío en ti —protestó, aunque se notó que el comentario había tocado una fibra sensible—. Por favor, no me hagas hablar. Estuve mal. Y si digo más, será peor.

Albafica se sintió decepcionado pero no volvió a insistir. Lo acompañó hasta asegurarse de que estuvieran en un lugar concurrido y lo dejó con un consejo de prudencia.

No volvió a ver al oscuro enmascarado.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Ya concluidas las instancias deportivas, la gente empezaba a embriagarse y a bailar. Había dos tipos de borrachos: los felices y los tristes, y Manigoldo definitivamente no era de estos últimos. No estaba borracho, de ninguna manera; pero, por el honor de Cáncer, iba a estarlo antes de que terminara la fiesta. Quién sabía cuándo iba a repetirse esa oportunidad.

Se acercó a una chica bonita y la sacó a bailar. Él no sería una belleza; sus ojos no brillaban como amatistas y su piel no era suave como la seda, pero sí que sabía bailar. Al poco rato era el centro de todas las miradas. De las guitarras emanaba una música pegadiza que iba ganando velocidad, un ritmo popular y callejero que le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Hizo girar a la chica como un trompo y ella rio, encantada. Ella también era buena.

Bailó con todas las chicas que le pusieron los ojos encima y perdió la cuenta de con cuántos chicos. Los extrovertidos, que lo reclamaban si se apartaba para beber un poco, y los tímidos, que requerían una cuota extra de seducción. Era el ritual de cortejo más antiguo del mundo, y esos se le daban bien.

Los músicos siguieron tocando hasta que un hombre corpulento, algo así como el primo barbudo de Aldebarán, reclamó la atención de la gente. Saltó sobre la tarima de los artistas y se inclinó hacia el público, ahogando protestas con los brazos extendidos.

—¡Damas y caballeros! —tronó su voz—. ¡Lamento interrumpir, pero es la hora del momento más esperado de la noche!

Manigoldo se peinó hacia atrás el cabello húmedo y se despidió alegremente de su última pareja. Entre la adrenalina, el alcohol y todos esos cuerpos abrasadores, tenía claro cuál era el momento más esperado de _su_ noche, pero lo intrigaba qué pensaría el presentador.

—¡Así es! —prosiguió el barbudo—. ¡A pedido del público! ¡En el auténtico espíritu de la antigua Grecia! Se viene...

Redoble de tambores.

—¡La COMPETENCIA DE BELLEZA MASCULINA! ¡Que vengan los atletas! ¡Vamos, no sean tímidos!

¿Estaba soñando? Era un sueño, ¿verdad? ¿Sage había autorizado esto? Se tentó tanto de risa que ni siquiera pudo escuchar muy bien lo que el hombre dijo a continuación. Algo sobre los que habían participado en los juegos, y que pasaran al frente, y que era tradicional en las Panateneas.

¿Lo era?

—¡LOS CABALLEROS TAMBIÉN! ¡Sagitario! ¡Aries! Si Manigoldo puede dejar de reír, ¡que venga también!

Y no quedó más remedio que ir. Se lo tomó para la joda y derrochó carisma a diestra y siniestra en el camino hacia el estrado. Los que no habían estado en la plaza consiguieron escapar, faltaban algunos que hubieran dado batalla... Y faltaba Albafica, claro. Albafica nunca se prestaría para algo así.

El primo de Aldebarán (el verdadero Aldebarán también había pasado al frente, a propósito, si bien en su estado actual de ebriedad era dudoso que entendiera lo que estaba pasando) los hizo alinearse contra el borde de la tarima y explicó que los dioses, tejedores de las vidas humanas, les concedían sus mejores gracias a aquellos de corazón puro. Así, los más bellos, los más armoniosos, eran también los más ricos en bondad, honor y toda suerte de virtudes.

—Los griegos tenían un concepto muy curioso del bien y el mal. —Manigoldo se volvió intrigado hacia su izquierda. Esa era una voz que no oía muy a menudo y ese día ya iban dos veces.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy, Asmita? Estás muy conversador —le susurró cerca del oído. Y recordó—. Más temprano me dijiste que tuviera cuidado, que fuerzas misteriosas o algo así.

—Sí... Algo se ha puesto en movimiento.

—Además de sus caderas. —A su derecha, Dégel saludó a los presentes y se inclinó en una seductora reverencia, dirigida a nadie en particular. Una voz femenina chilló de fondo.

Consideró la posibilidad de darle un empujón a Acuario y verlo rodar escalón abajo, pero a la gente no le hubiera gustado. Y algún voto quería sacar.

Cuando el maestro de ceremonias terminó con su discurso, el pueblo fue animado a elegir un favorito. Se escucharon ardientes clamores hasta que, por poco margen, ganó Sísifo. Claro estaba, de todos modos, que el asunto había sido en broma. Nadie había pensado en ganar. Excepto quizás Shion.

Hablando de Shion... Estaba extrañamente callado, en la otra punta del escenario. No lo había escuchado decir ni una palabra, ni cuando buena parte del público había gritado su nombre. Sísifo, muy apuesto en su atuendo formal, fue coronado con hojas de olivo. Los demás fueron liberados y la banda volvió a tocar.

Antes de que se le escapara, Manigoldo se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre y tomó al ariano de la mano para llevarlo a la zona de baile. Se movió con gracia y resolución, sin darle tiempo a oponer resistencia. Una vez allí le cruzó un brazo por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Desilusionado?

Después lo alejó y volvió a atraerlo, una y otra vez, siguiendo el compás de la música.

—¿Quién, yo? —El otro se dejó guiar, un tanto impresionado.

—Te conozco. —Manigoldo solo decía la verdad. Lo conocía bien, y es más: estaba dispuesto a apostar que algo raro le había pasado. Para que en una noche de juerga, con todas las hormonas de la adolescencia en ebullición y vestido para matar, anduviera con esa cara, algo le había pasado.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy mal perdedor? —El rubio parecía debatirse entre la discreción y las ganas de confesarle algo.

—Si no es eso, ¿qué?

Al final, indignado ante el hecho de que para él fuera transparente, protestó como el mejor.

—¡Fue un concurso sin las debidas garantías!

Manigoldo se rio y le revolvió el cabello. Para devolverle la cortesía, Shion le dio un pellizcón de mil demonios en el costado. Debía empezar a dejar de tratarlo como un mocoso.

—A propósito, ¿no tendrías que estar protegiendo la entrada al Santuario?

—Está todo previsto.

—¿Seguro? Pero... el guardián de la puerta, el signo del comienzo y eso... ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Quieres otro de estos? —Shion levantó la mano y amenazó con pellizcarlo de nuevo, aprovechando que sus reflejos no estaban en el mejor momento.

De fondo, la gente se peleaba por Sísifo. Aldebarán bailaba con una jarra de cerveza en la mano. A iniciativa de los más entusiastas, la gente del pueblo y los caballeros terminaron juntos en una danza grupal. A veces tomados de los brazos, otras girando al unísono con bastante sincronización.

A mucha honra, Manigoldo volvió a poner las caderas en movimiento.


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Se estaba haciendo tarde. Otros habrían objetado que la noche estaba en su apogeo, pero para Albafica ese no era el caso. Obedientemente y en contra de sus principios, había acatado las órdenes de la diosa Atenea y el Patriarca. Se había quedado en el pueblo un tiempo más que generoso. Hasta había bebido un poco (dudaba que el alcohol tuviera mucho efecto sobre la constitución de Piscis), había apreciado alejarse de la guerra por un día. Era hora de llevarse ese lindo recuerdo, empujarlo hacia un cuarto secreto y encerrarlo bajo llave.

Miró la hora: las doce menos cuarto. Se quedaría quince minutos más, luego regresaría al Santuario y nadie podría decirle nada.

Envuelto en la capa, oculto tras la capucha, pasó de largo por la zona de música. Manigoldo lo había visto, estaba seguro; de lejos, habían cruzado alguna mirada en medio de la vorágine de actividad. Tenía preparada una perfecta defensa ante la eventualidad de que se pusiera pesado, pero al final no había tenido que usarla. El italiano no se le había ni acercado; no le faltaban amigos ni compañeros de baile. Eso había estado... ¿bien?

Pero no quería tentar a la suerte. Fuera de la plaza principal se encontró con Kardia y Dégel, que en los límites de la celebración contemplaban lo que resultó ser una serie de pequeñas representaciones teatrales. Estaban discretamente tomados de la mano. Se habían dispuesto sillas en una zona en penumbra, en semicírculo, y bajo un estrecho cono de luz los actores recitaban poesía y daban vida a escenas aisladas de distintas obras. Lamentó no haber descubierto antes ese ángulo de la fiesta.

Cuando Dégel lo reconoció, lo invitó a tomar asiento junto a ellos. Se abofeteó mentalmente por no haber sido más discreto y haberlo puesto en el compromiso.

—Ya me iba.

—Quédate un poco con nosotros —insistió Dégel y le indicó una silla libre al costado de Kardia—. Casi no volvimos a verte después de aquellas viejas clases de botánica.

Le pareció sumamente descortés rechazar el ofrecimiento, así que se sentó tímidamente en donde le habían señalado. A lo que Dégel hacía mención era historia antigua, no había vuelto a pensar en ello. No quería pensar en ello. Tanto había pasado desde entonces, que era casi como si esos recuerdos le pertenecieran a otra persona. Alguien que había muerto poco después.

Se obligó a mirar a los actores para distraerse con cualquier cosa. Dégel se trataba de una persona muy culta y podía imaginarlo a gusto en ese tipo de ambiente. En cuanto a Kardia... parecía tener un poco de sueño. ¿O sería aburrimiento? De cualquier manera, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el teatro no era lo central allí. Tenía que encontrar una excusa para retirarse y dejarlos solos.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, en parte en la obra, en parte en sus propios mundos. Hasta que, de improviso, la inconfundible voz de Manigoldo resonó en la inmediata cercanía. Volvieron las cabezas al unísono para verlo colgado de los hombros de Asmita, claramente ebrio, diciéndole algo que no llegaron a escuchar. Asmita le daba la espalda; cuando se volvió para responderle, el canceriano reaccionó como si hubiera pisado una víbora y apresuró un rápido «¡Perdón, perdón!».

—Creo que te buscan—murmuró Dégel por lo bajo para no molestar a los demás espectadores. Albafica no pudo decidir si el tono había sido irónico o compasivo.

¿Lo había seguido? ¿Sería posible que se lo hubiera confundido con el santo de Virgo? ¿Podía estar tan borracho?

—Lo lamento, tengo que irme —se disculpó y, tras incorporarse, escapó en la dirección contraria.

Decidió regresar a las Doce Casas lo antes posible. Apuró el paso, de vez en cuando mirando por sobre el hombro. Comprobó que sí, Manigoldo iba andando (a los tumbos) más o menos por la senda que él acababa de recorrer. Escondió su cosmos y caminó aun más rápido. Llegó a las afueras de Rodorio, prácticamente en el límite de la luz. Más allá solo había praderas sumidas en la oscuridad. En el apuro casi se tropieza con El Cid, que montaba guardia en unas viejas ruinas, solo.

—Ah... ¡Capricornio! —lo saludó por reflejo, sin dejar de vigilar el camino por el que había venido.

—Buenas noches, Piscis. —El Cid, muy correcto, llevaba puesta la armadura y evidentemente se había negado a tomar parte de aquel circo. Para él, era un día más como santo de Atenea.

Quiso decirle algo más, aunque más no fuera por educación, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que Manigoldo ya casi había llegado y apenas le dio tiempo de ocultarse tras una columna.

Qué horror, no había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida.

—¡Hola! —Oyó a Manigoldo detenerse junto frente a El Cid y arrastrar un poco las palabras—. ¿Has visto a Albafica...?

—No.

Pegó el cuerpo contra la columna y ocultó su cosmos aun más.

—¿Seguro? Pero... bueno... ¿Todo bajo control?

—No.

—¿Olvidaste las otras palabras...?

—N...

Manigoldo rio alegremente y Albafica no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo.

—Relájate un poco. ¿Qué haces aquí solo, vestido para la guerra?

—Defiendo el Santuario. Como corresponde.

—¿Sabías que nuestros signos son opuestos complementarios...? Lo aprendí el otro día.

Eso descolocó un poco a El Cid.

—Manigoldo, estás borracho.

—¡Lo sé! Es maravilloso. Dime, ¿crees que soy atractivo?

—Estás interfiriendo con mi guardia.

—Trabajo, trabajo. Déjalo todo... Vámonos a tomar algo. —Hacia el final de la frase, la voz del canceriano empezó a mermar en intensidad. El primer pensamiento de Albafica fue que estaría por desmayarse, pero luego comprendió que tanto él como El Cid se alejaban del lugar.

Se asomó para comprobarlo y los vio a los dos bajando por la colina. Respiró aliviado.

Le dio la espalda a Rodorio y se adentró en la oscuridad. El camino de regreso era empinado y traicionero pero lo había recorrido cientos de veces. Era su hogar. Podía orientarse hasta con los ojos vendados.

Se llenó los pulmones de aire negro y dulce. Al fin, estaba en paz. El aire de verdad era muy dulce, como si de pronto todas las flores hubieran abierto sus pétalos. Zumbaban las alas de los insectos, las luciérnagas se confundían con las estrellas. La brisa, tibia y salada, le hizo aletear la capa. Ahora que estaba solo consintió que el viento se la quitara, le revolviera el cabello, se dejó amar por la noche.

Anduvo así por espacio de algunos minutos, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Entonces, volvió a escuchar música, una tonada como de vals.

En la nada de las praderas.

Se detuvo. Frente a él, una luminiscencia clara iluminaba la extraña danza de una docena de parejas. Su cerebro defendió que se habría perdido, andado en círculos. Estaría de regreso en el pueblo.

Pero no había ningún pueblo, y esa gente no parecía... gente. Tenían una cualidad etérea, se movían en perfecta armonía. Nada de gritos ni de copas. Solo un suave vals sin instrumentos.

Una mujer lo tomó del brazo. Su cabello era como miel de verano y estaba vestida de seda dorada, con los brazos y la espalda desnudos. Su rostro era un enigma. Un collar de perlas le bajaba por el pecho, al escote, y la seda patinaba por las serranías de su cuerpo. Era hermosa.

—Baila conmigo, Albafica.

Bailaron. Trazaron círculos invisibles entre las demás parejas. Quería decirle que era peligroso, pero no podía. Quería preguntarle cómo es que no la había sentido llegar. En su garganta las palabras no llegaban a cobrar forma, en su mente se enlentecían los pensamientos. No podía pensar. Maldición, no podía pensar.

Finalmente encontró la voz para preguntar:

—¿Cómo te llamas...?

—Soy Afrodita. Tal vez hayas oído de mí.

¿Afrodita? En derredor, los dúos etéreos danzaban también, abrazados. Fijar la vista sobre ellos se asemejaba a contemplar las alas de un colibrí. Más que seres eran un movimiento. Una energía.

—¿Quiénes son estas personas? —Albafica habría jurado que reconocía a algunas. Cabellos verdes y azules, pieles blancas sobre morenas, un hombre alto besando apasionadamente a otro con los ojos vendados.

—Son mis enamorados. No te preocupes por ellos. Mírame a mí.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? —le preguntó a la diosa sin siquiera intentar disimular su turbación.

—¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? —Ella lo contempló seriamente—. Mira lo que te he dado.

La noche se aclaró. El arriba y el abajo perdieron significado. Una escena se desplegó ante sus ojos, extrañamente familiar. Como un espectador, se contempló a sí mismo recorrer las calles de Atenas, París, Venecia. Por donde quiera llamaba la atención, recibía cumplidos, era admirado por su apariencia. Amigos y enemigos se comportaban igual.

—Eres absolutamente deslumbrante —dijo Afrodita—. ¿Tienes idea de tu poder? No hay hombre o mujer que no te desee. ¿Y qué haces al respecto?

—No me importa nada de eso.

—¿A quién engañas? Quiero que dejes de desperdiciar mis dones.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y despertó su cosmos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la ilusión se había roto y volvía a estar en los alrededores del Santuario. Pero ella seguía allí.

—No puedo —atinó a decir, con menos firmeza de la que le hubiera gustado—. Alguien que quería murió por mi culpa. Soy...

—¿Qué me vas a decir? —Afrodita lo interrumpió y tomó firmemente por la cintura. Su aspecto cambió: se estiró su figura, se tiñó de cielo y una magnífica armadura dorada reemplazó al vestido de seda. Ante sí, ya no había una mujer hermosa sino una réplica de sí mismo—. «¡Soy el caballero de Piscis!».

Intentó liberarse, espantado. Su copia lo retuvo sin esfuerzo.

—«Renuncié al camino de la humanidad. ¡Mi camino es el camino de Piscis! ¡Mi soledad! ¡Mi orgullo!».

Entonces Afrodita cambió su forma de nuevo. Se le oscureció el semblante y a Albafica se le heló la sangre. Lugonis, su maestro, lo atrajo hacia sí y le susurró al oído.

—Albafica, mi adorado alumno.

—¡Ya basta! ¡No juegue con la memoria de mi maestro!

—Mi vida fue miserable y también lo será la tuya. Envenené tu sangre y tu alma y lo seguiré haciendo desde la tumba.

—¡DIJE QUE YA BASTA!

El semblante de la diosa dio muestras de piedad solo cuando las lágrimas empezaron a nublarle la visión. Le permitió retroceder y volvió a adquirir el aspecto de una mujer joven.

—La cuestión es que no me interesa oír historias tristes que ya conozco —concluyó Afrodita—. Para mí eres un libro abierto.

—Sí... Puede ser. Debo ser muy aburrido —murmuró Albafica con una voz que no sonaba como la suya. Volver a ver y escuchar a su maestro, por más que en una fantasía, había sido un puñetazo en el estómago. Alzó la mirada—. Pero yo sirvo a la diosa Atenea. Este es su Santuario. Le aconsejo retirarse antes de que me obligue a defenderlo.

—Alégrate, Albafica. Deja de pensar en la muerte. Esta es una noche para la vida. —La diosa extendió los brazos y el mundo volvió a envolverlo con sus aromas, sensaciones y sonidos. La brisa se arremolinó en torno a ambos, regresó el perfume de las flores—. Yo, Afrodita, me compadezco de ti. Y, por mi honor, no pasará esta noche sin que conozcas el amor.

La brisa trajo consigo pétalos de rosa. Miles de ellos. Nublaban casi por completo su visión, pero no eran como los suyos; en vez de rojos como la sangre estos eran dorados y —según comprobó— completamente inofensivos. Afrodita desapareció.

Gritó su nombre, buscándola en la tormenta de pétalos.

De improviso, una flecha se le clavó en el corazón. Dolió como mil demonios. Se llevó una mano al pecho, desesperado, negándose a creer que hubiera sido tan descuidado. No podía morir así...

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan dramático? Ya te dije que esta es una noche para la vida. —La diosa les ordenó a los vientos que se calmaran y la noche volvió al silencio—. Mis disculpas, pero tenía que distraerte para que mi hijo diera en el blanco.

—¡¿De qué está hablando?!

—Te concedo mi protección hasta el amanecer. El resto, averígualo tú.


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Eran más de las dos. A Manigoldo se le había pasado la borrachera, la fiesta ya estaba en declive. La mayor parte de la gente de bien se había retirado alrededor de la una, y lo que quedaba era un rejunte de lo peorcito de Rodorio: hombres solos, sin familia y sin compromiso (entre quienes se incluía), mujeres con poca ropa y menos vergüenza, borrachos empedernidos, viajeros perdidos, pequeños rateros.

En otras palabras, no estaba tan mal, pero la noche ya había dado lo mejor de sí. Además, a pesar de que a veces no lo pareciera, él sentía un saludable respeto hacia las advertencias de su maestro. «Recuerden las normas de conducta», había dicho Sage, «Todos y cada uno de ustedes se comportará de manera acorde a su posición, y quien no lo haga será sancionado severamente».

Bastaba un vistazo en derredor para entender que permanecer mucho más allí garantizaba comportarse de manera no acorde, así que decidió dar por finalizada la velada y llevarse consigo a los mocosos que quedaban. ¿Qué mejor ejemplo de caballero? Solo lamentaba que Albafica se le hubiera escapado. Maldito vino que le bajaba la percepción.

Le dio una vuelta a la plaza y solo vio adultos. No iba a meterse en su vida. Debió internarse un poco en las calles laterales para ser recompensado por sus buenas intenciones. Libra estaba sentado en un charco, claramente no del todo en ese mundo. Realmente, los asiáticos no podían con el alcohol.

—Terminó la fiesta, Dohko. —Lo tomó del cuello del saco y lo levantó fácilmente. El chico trastabilló al principio pero luego logró estabilizarse.

—Me robaron —le dijo. Se veía desolado.

—¿Te robaron a Shion?

—Mi dinero... Lo tenía y... desapareció.

Suspiró y le apoyó una mano en la cabeza.

—Suele pasar cuando se junta mucha gente. Al menos te alcanzó para una buena borrachera.

—No estoy borracho...

—No, claro que no.

Echaron a andar a un ritmo más o menos sostenido. El ambiente mejoraba por zonas y se enrarecía en otras. La gente había sacado mesas y sillas a la calle y, hasta la mañana siguiente, nadie se preocuparía por regresarlas a su lugar.

Encontraron a Shion en uno de los últimos rincones donde todavía sonaba la música, profundamente dormido, doblado a medias sobre una de las mesas. Manigoldo le tomó el pulso para asegurarse de que siguiera vivo y luego se lo echó al hombro como un saco de papas. Allí se seguían oyendo risas y conversaciones animadas. Un par de mujeres de generosos atributos repartían espumosas jarras de cerveza.

—Podrían haber mezclado la cerveza con agua o algo —les increpó a las taberneras, que lo observaron, divertidas—. Es un niño.

—Ya no.

Hizo una mueca y no quiso preguntar detalles. El rubio se estaba convirtiendo en una belleza y había sabido que ese día llegaría, pero le hubiera deseado un debut más digno. Se hizo una nota mental para sacar el tema, después.

Los tres llegaron a las puertas del Santuario tras una caminata sin mayor interés. El templo de Aries seguía cubierto de guirnaldas y papelitos, al menos en su fachada. Pudieron comprobar que adentro no había entrado nadie, al menos.

Le pidió ayuda a Dohko para dejar a Shion en una cama y quitarle las sandalias. Le echaron un abrigo por encima y con eso dio por concluido su papel de niñero. Solo le faltaba resolver qué hacer con el otro.

—Me podría quedar aquí —propuso Dohko con un gran bostezo—, y mañana...

—Ni hablar. —Claro que tendría que dormir la mona en alguna parte y preferiría hacerlo entre los dulces brazos del rubio. Pero no cuando el Patriarca iba a estar especialmente alerta—. Vamos, te llevo hasta Libra. Terminemos con esto.

En Tauro, pasaron por los ronquidos de Aldebarán. En Géminis, por un silencio de muerte. En Cáncer, hogar dulce hogar...

Recostado contra la puerta de entrada, con el cabello suelto e inusualmente desordenado, Albafica lo estaba esperando. Manigoldo se quedó sin aliento. En la mirada proyectaba gravedad, como si algo muy serio acabara de pasar. De hecho, tenía los ojos levemente enrojecidos, como si hubiera llorado. En algún momento había tomado la excelente decisión de tirar a la mierda la capa y quedarse solo con lo de abajo, una camisa de lino que había perdido varios botones y aparte estaba medio rasgada a la altura del corazón. Pero lo principal era que lo envolvía una energía totalmente distinta, caliente y oscura.

—Dohko, tendrás que seguir sin mí. Te autorizo a pasar. —Con la garganta ligeramente seca, Manigoldo le dio al muchacho un suave empujón hacia adelante, alentándolo a continuar. El mocoso trastabilló, se tropezó con sus propios pies y se hubiera dado la frente contra un escalón si Albafica no lo hubiera atrapado.

Observó cómo el pisciano le servía de apoyo y se aseguraba de que pudiera andar. Los niños despertaban en él un lado ferozmente protector, eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención. Pero estaba tocando a Dohko. Lo estaba tocando sin ningún problema.

Maldito Libra. Su primera reacción no fue algo que lo llenara de orgullo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Quiso matarlo. Arrancarlo de esa existencia. Mandarlo al Inframundo de una patada en el...

—Manigoldo. —Albafica lo llamó suavemente por su nombre y su ira pasó a un segundo plano—. ¿Podemos hablar?


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

Manigoldo lo invitó a entrar y cerró la entrada. El interior de la cuarta casa se encontraba envuelto en la penumbra, no alcanzaban a verse las paredes. La luz de unas pocas antorchas apenas lograba apaciguar las sombras y el eco multiplicaba voces, pasos, hasta susurros. Un tanto preocupado, Albafica siguió a Dohko con la mirada mientras se alejaba, atravesando a tientas el camino hasta la salida. Después de la crisis en la pradera, había tenido tiempo de serenarse y pensar las cosas con la cabeza más o menos fría, pero aun así no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Estará bien? —le preguntó a Manigoldo cuando el muchacho desapareció tras la puerta.

—Estará bien. Lo peor que puede pasar es que se tropiece de nuevo y se mate.

Tuvo que invocar un tipo distinto de valentía para continuar.

—No sé cómo decir esto, así que solo lo haré —dijo con decisión—. Mi sangre ya no es venenosa. Por esta noche.

—¿Qué? —Manigoldo recuperó una de las antorchas de su apoyo en la pared y la acercó a su rostro para verlo mejor.

—Ya lo comprobé. Tuve que hacerlo.

Y le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado. Desde su escape de Rodorio, las parejas fantasmales, hasta la aparición de Afrodita y la concesión de su gracia. Cómo había impregnado con su sangre el agua de un pequeño arroyo, sin que la vegetación se marchitara a su alrededor. Se lo contó todo con mucho miedo a que lo tildara de loco o mentiroso. O peor, a que se riera de él.

—Tal vez no me creas. —Manigoldo lo había escuchado con atención y sin interrumpirlo, ni siquiera para hacer preguntas. Una expresión que hasta entonces no le conocía le oscurecía las facciones, una especie de introspección.

—Te creo. —El mayor dio un paso hacia él y enganchó el dedo índice en el corte que el proyectil había dejado en su ropa—. ¿Y esto qué fue, la flecha de Eros?

Por costumbre Albafica retrocedió, asustado.

—No todo es una broma —murmuró—. Tengo que preguntarte algo. Si no fuera hermoso, ¿te interesarías en mí?

El canceriano quedó petrificado con la pregunta. Probablemente no estaba siendo justo, tal vez ni siquiera cambiara el resultado de aquella noche, pero tenía que saberlo. Necesitaba la verdad.

—Supongo que merezco que me preguntes eso —dijo Manigoldo al fin—. He sido bastante insufrible, ¿no?

Jamás hubiera usado esa palabra para describirlo, pero no se lo dijo. Entonces le fue ofrecida una mano abierta, una invitación silenciosa. Por supuesto que las voces en su cabeza dieron la alarma y le ordenaron retroceder. Pero las acalló.

Las acalló, tomó la mano de Manigoldo y la estrechó con fuerza.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha. Fue conducido por largos pasillos oscuros coronados por bóvedas de piedra. No se parecía en nada al templo de Piscis. Era laberíntico, lleno de arcos y escaleras que llevaban a ninguna parte. También era más grande por dentro que por fuera. Por más que no fuera su primera vez allí, le anulaba el sentido de la orientación.

En cierto punto Manigoldo se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera. No parecía tener nada en especial, excepto que la superficie lucía extremadamente vieja. Casi petrificada. Apoyó la mano libre en el pomo de bronce y se preparó para hacerlo girar. Entonces le dijo:

—Podría decirte que te quiero, más allá de las apariencias. Pero ¿me creerías?

—Probablemente no —respondió Albafica, siendo sincero.

—Exacto. Por eso, no lo haré.

Abrió la puerta y la luz de la luna iluminó un espacio circular cercado por un muro cubierto de hiedra. A intervalos regulares, varias torres partían desde el muro y arañaban las estrellas, espadas afiladas que terminaban en punta. En el centro la vegetación era espesa, fantástica. Una serie de estanques comunicados funcionaba como sistema de riego.

—¿Un... jardín? —Albafica observó con fascinación una flor, levemente luminiscente, que ante sus ojos giró sobre el tallo y pareció devolverle la mirada.

—Es un jardín nocturno —explicó Manigoldo—. Aquí siempre es de noche. Y siempre hay luna llena.

—¿Cómo puede ser?

El dueño de casa se encogió de hombros. Suavemente, dejó de tomarle la mano, se alejó por un momento y anduvo hasta un rincón. Cuando regresó, una tenue melodía lo siguió como una sombra.

—Solo Cáncer conoce este lugar, y ahora tú. Vengo aquí para estar conmigo mismo, cuando no quiero que nadie me moleste.

—No pensé que necesitaras estar contigo mismo.

—Me siento tan halagado por el concepto que tienes de mí. —Con mucho cuidado, el canceriano lo tomó de las muñecas y tiró suavemente de ellas para animarlo a acortar la distancia. Para ser alguien que lidiaba a diario con la muerte, su cuerpo poseía una profunda calidez—. Solo soy así en la superficie. No tengo que explicarte el poder de las apariencias.

Entendió que Manigoldo quería que lo tomara de los hombros y le siguió la corriente. Un cálido cosquilleo le subió por la espalda al sentir la tibieza de sus manos en la cintura. La música, de notas metálicas y melancólicas, se entremezclaba con el murmullo de las aguas.

—Por ejemplo —continuó Manigoldo, muy cerca—, sé que crees que todos te miran, pero nadie te ve.

—¿Y no es así?

—Yo te veo.

Con la punta de los dedos, Albafica tanteó la tela de la blusa del otro y le agradó la textura, ligera y algo áspera. En realidad, todo era muy agradable. Su contacto, su voz. Si bien se trataba de lo más profundo de la madrugada, el aire corría tibio por entre las extrañas flores.

Manigoldo recostó la frente contra la suya.

—Albita. Eres valiente y gentil. A pesar de todo, te niegas a guardar rencor. No conozco a nadie más leal y terco.

Con dedos inexpertos y temblorosos, Albafica se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla.

—Yo también te veo. Haces mucho ruido, eres rudo y maleducado. Pero me escuchas cuando te pido que no pises las flores.

—Por supuesto. —Algo avergonzado, Manigoldo esbozó una sonrisa pícara—. Soy un bromista, pero también soy otras cosas. —Ambos compartieron una mirada fugaz—. Así como tú eres hermoso, y también otras cosas.

Albafica asintió con un movimiento casi imperceptible. Se recostó contra Manigoldo sin decir palabra; resultaba maravilloso poder estar así. Cerró los ojos, sintió el cuerpo del otro, cálido y relajado. Se sintió envuelto por una placidez indescriptible.

Brazos tiernos lo envolvieron y acercaron más a esa sensación.

—Yo sé que no puedo matar solo con tocar —murmuró, con un hilo de voz—. No soy un idiota. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que, si cometo el más mínimo error, podría pasar una desgracia.

—No sé cómo tranquilizarte. —Al oído, su aliento lo hizo estremecerse—. Pero me siento bien contigo. ¿Tú te sientes bien conmigo?

—Sí. —Su voz se volvió casi inaudible. Fue casi una revelación para sí mismo cuando se oyó continuar—. Estoy perdido. Intento hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Sintió las manos del canceriano a ambos lados del rostro. Levantó la cabeza.

—No tenemos que ser amantes —le dijo Manigoldo mirándolo a los ojos—. Podemos seguir siendo amigos. Puedo ser tu... fuente de chismes del Santuario. Lo que tú quieras. —Albafica estaba bastante seguro de que, para entonces, su cara debía de estar entre púrpura y escarlata—. Si te enamoraras de alguien más, me moriría de celos y... lo aceptaría. Lo que no acepto es que te aísles. Me niego.

—No digas más. —Cerró los ojos y le selló los labios con un beso. Torpe, impulsivo, seguramente el peor beso que Manigoldo había recibido en su vida. Pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, la sonrisa de felicidad que iluminaba su rostro acabó por contagiársele a él también. Se rio; ese sí que era un sonido que casi había olvidado. Se secó un par de lágrimas inoportunas. El italiano lo levantó del suelo y dio un giro completo con él antes de volver a soltarlo.

Lo besó de nuevo.

—Espero no oler a muerto.

Y de nuevo, para callarlo. Sin ninguna prisa, Manigoldo le apartó el cabello del rostro, deslizó una mano tras su nuca y presionó los labios contra los suyos. Encontraron un ritmo que funcionaba para los dos.

Nunca había experimentado una combinación tan exquisita de tensión y alivio. Le deslizó las manos por la cintura, en busca de un retazo de piel, y lo oyó suspirar en señal de aprobación. Sus labios expertos se volvieron de fuego, cambió el ritmo de su respiración. Recibió su lengua, que no pidió mucho permiso. Su propia respiración empezó a volverse tanto o más irregular. Se besaron profundamente.

Una parte de sí aún se resistía a dejarse llevar. Otra arañaba las paredes de su cuerpo, tratando de salir. Se iba derritiendo, los labios de Manigoldo adheridos a su cuello, sus dedos morenos encontrando la manera de tocarlo cada vez más íntimamente. Un pulgar trazó perezosos círculos en torno al frente de su pantalón. Consciente solo a medias, en cierto momento sintió que la tela le corría por entre las piernas y le caía sobre los pies en un remolino desordenado.

Un chispazo de ansiedad amenazó con resquebrajar su confianza.

—¿Muy rápido? —susurró su compañero, demasiado excitado para despegársele más de lo absolutamente necesario.

Consideró que nada podía ser muy rápido, dadas las circunstancias. Respiró hondo, se obligó a dejar de pensar y tironeó de los bordes de la blusa de Manigoldo. Se la levantó hasta poder quitársela por sobre la cabeza y así revelar su torso desnudo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y no se sorprendió cuando sintió que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo. Le entrecruzó las piernas a la espalda y silenciosamente le dio permiso para llevarlo adonde quisiera. Que no fue demasiado lejos: con mucho cuidado, Manigoldo anduvo hasta el corazón del jardín y, finalmente, se arrodilló para depositarlo en el agua transparente del primero de los estanques.

El agua manaba de entre las rocas bordadas de musgo y, desde allí, corría libre a saciar la sed de la vegetación. No acababa de comprender ese jardín, oscuro, irreal y bello.

—Ya no estamos en el Santuario..., ¿verdad? —La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, una posibilidad excitante.

—No es el Inframundo, si a eso te refieres. —El italiano tanteó la frescura del estanque, le recorrió las piernas con las yemas de los dedos. La profundidad era poca, diez o quince centímetros, pero bastaba para transportarlos a una dimensión distinta.

Se le escapó un jadeo cuando brazos firmes le separaron las rodillas y un cuerpo cálido y musculoso se abrió paso por entre ellas. Al recostarse, su espalda dio contra la piedra fría, pulida por incontables siglos de líquido en movimiento.

Si Manigoldo dijo algo más, su cerebro fue incapaz de registrarlo. Al llegar a su altura lo besó con pasión largamente reprimida; ambos se besaron con pasión largamente reprimida. Se buscaron y se encontraron, y esa vez nada ni nadie logró deslizar una daga helada en el espacio de su deseo. Minúsculas gotas de sudor fueron formando una delgada lámina que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

La ropa que le quedaba se volvió un obstáculo intolerable. Le rogó a Manigoldo que se la quitara y este casi se la arrancó en su prisa por obedecer. Le hundió el rostro en el pecho, lo bañó con la lengua, aferró puñados de su carne entre los dedos. Se le escapó que lo amaba. Reclamó el título de propiedad de sus muslos. Fue más allá y, atento a la desesperación en su aliento, bajó la cabeza y lo envolvió en una caverna de seda. Una fuerza primordial proyectó sus caderas hacia el interior y creyó que moriría en ese instante, fulminado por un rayo de imposible lujuria.

Lo último que vio, antes de llegar al éxtasis, fue un jirón de luna llena, esa luna perenne colgada del cielo, asomada entre las altas torres.

Después, su cerebro se apagó.

Cuando volvió en sí, Manigoldo estaba recostado junto a él y le preguntaba algo que no había llegado a oír. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta lo hizo sonreír. Sí, podía decirse que estaba bien. Se le arrimó seductoramente y comprobó que aún tenían asuntos inconclusos. El canceriano no era lo que se dijera tímido, pero al parecer tampoco tenía prisa por ver satisfechas las necesidades de su propio cuerpo. Si bien no lo apartó, tampoco lo alentó a continuar.

—No te apures. Recién te estás recuperando —le dijo con una caricia.

Albafica frunció el seño y apoyó un codo en el estanque para incorporarse a medias. Si había algo no soportaba, era que lo subestimaran.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no?

—No, no. —Manigoldo amenazó con incorporarse, también, para pedirle disculpas, pero él le apoyó una mano en el pecho y lo mantuvo abajo.

Antes de que se le ocurriera volver a hacerse el interesante, se le sentó encima y asumió una posición dominante. Tal vez su experiencia fuera nula en ciertas áreas, pero si había algo que entendía era que esa era una noche para los dos. Se la habían ganado.

Además, quería tocarlo. Sus dedos trazaron el contorno del bulto que el pantalón apenas lograba disimular y le gustó su reacción. Arañó la tela y el cuerpo de Manigoldo se arqueó hacia atrás, dejándolo deliciosamente vulnerable. Botón por botón, trabajó en su entrepierna hasta sentir la piel caliente, liberarlo de su encierro.

Se deslizó hacia arriba, lo suficiente para que su cuerpo lo estimulara con cada movimiento. Aumentó la presión para que su cuello quedara expuesto, el cabello oscuro de su compañero ya totalmente empapado. Se lo comió con los ojos antes de inclinarse sobre él, su propio cabello una cascada húmeda sobre los hombros de ambos.

Manigoldo lo tomó de las caderas y le enseñó el ritmo que necesitaba. A juzgar por la rapidez de su respiración, el aire cálido que salía de su boca, no iba a resistir mucho más. Albafica le robó un beso y, al cobijo de su cuello, se llenó los pulmones de su particular olor. Olía a vino, a sexo, a algo dulce y más allá... sí, había algo más. Pero no lo hubiera asociado a un cementerio. Acaso al pelambre de un zorro salvaje en la cumbre de una montaña.

—Hueles bien —le dijo al oído. Manigoldo se sonrojó como si fuera la primera vez que le hacían un cumplido y a continuación se cubrió rostro con el brazo, como para ocultar su alivio.

Había mucho, mucho más que quería sentir con él. Se sentía tan... libre. A cada vaivén de sus cuerpos se reavivaba la llama de su propio deseo. Pero tendría que esperar un poco; ya sentía tensarse los músculos de su compañero y su garganta ahogar un gemido desesperado. Al final, una ola de placer lo recorrió con un largo estremecimiento.

Se acostó sobre su pecho y pasó el tiempo escuchando los sonidos nocturnos del jardín, los latidos de su corazón.


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

Maldición, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas.

Manigoldo entreabrió las pestañas como si le pesaran enormemente. La cálida luz del amanecer se filtraba por la ventana y le danzaba en la frente, centelleaba en su cabello desordenado. Estaba en su cuarto. ¿Ya era de día? Se estiró perezosamente y su cuerpo rozó otro contorno, tibio y suave. Albafica... Se le aceleró el pulso y tanteó a su costado con dedos no del todo despiertos. No podía creerlo. Lo de Chipre, lo de Pafos. Esas ruinas. Esas palabras al viento, idiotas.

Se acurrucó contra la bellísima espalda de Albafica en un intento por escapar de la luz. Necesitaba dormir; estaba completamente agotado.

—Buenos días, Manigoldo.

Como un rayo, se incorporó y quedó sentado entre las sábanas. Una mujer estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, ¡¿cómo podía no haber notado la presencia de un intruso?!

—Dime. —Ella cruzó las piernas, suculentas y desnudas, su cuerpo (fenomenal) apenas resguardado por una túnica translúcida—. ¿Cómo se siente una noche de gozo divino?

—No sé, pregúntale a él —atinó a responder. Tragó saliva y disimuló, pero básicamente se había prendido fuego de la cintura para abajo.

Ella se rio y le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—Eres muy gracioso y engreído para ser un mortal. ¿Cómo fue que me llamaste? ¿«Estúpida diosa del amor»?

Él se rio, también, y comprendió que estaba hundido en la mierda hasta las rodillas.

—En realidad estoy impresionada. —Afrodita jugó distraídamente con su cabello a la vez que reflexionaba en voz alta—. Albafica podría haber tenido a cualquiera, y sin embargo te eligió a ti.

—Tengo mis virtudes.

—Las tengo presentes.

La diosa le recorrió el cuerpo con ojos felinos y seductores. Manigoldo decidió que, si iba a morir, iba a hacerlo con estilo, así que apartó las sábanas y le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

—¡TE ENCONTRÉ! —Sasha, la diosa mocosa, apareció en medio de la habitación y clavó el báculo en el suelo. Una ráfaga de cosmos, joven y fresco, hizo ondear las cortinas.

Con las mejillas del color de un buen vino tinto, volvió a cubrirse y le echó un rápido vistazo a Albafica. Dormía profundamente, totalmente ajeno a la potencial catástrofe que se gestaba a su alrededor. Después hizo lo que pudo por concentrarse y detectar cualquier otra sorpresa que estuviera en camino. Lo que faltaba era que llegara Sage. Con su suerte, seguido de Sísifo.

—Agradecería que no manipularas a mis caballeros. —Sasha le hizo frente a la otra diosa en un despliegue bastante impresionante de coraje.

—Vine por invitación y para corregir una injusticia. —La hermosa cabellera de Afrodita se desparramaba en la brisa de cosmos—. ¿No es lo tuyo?

—¿Por invitación? —La pequeña se volvió hacia él. Al menos no parecía en absoluto alterada ni por su desnudez ni por la presencia de Albafica—. ¿Tú la llamaste?

—No —respondió sin mucha convicción—, no exactamente.

Eso no le cayó nada simpático a Afrodita. Se levantó de la cama y de un tirón le arrancó las sábanas.

—Maldito mortal mentiroso. ¿Me invocaste y te atreves a negarlo?

Sasha se interpuso protectoramente entre ambos.

—¡Ya lo oíste, fue un malentendido!

Afrodita podría haber aplastado a Atenea con una sola pierna, pero evidentemente no era su estilo. Sin perder la clase, se llevó las manos a la cintura y habló con total calma.

—De cualquier forma, vine para comunicar que hasta aquí llega mi protección. Ha salido el sol y no me hago responsable de lo que suceda a partir de ahora.

—No vuelvas a mi Santuario sin mi permiso.

Mientras ellas resolvían sus diferencias, Manigoldo aprovechó para rebuscar frenéticamente debajo de la cama y rescatar un pantalón sucio de entre las telarañas. Se lo enfundó a las apuradas.

—Nos volveremos a ver— se despidió la diosa del amor, esta vez dirigiéndose exclusivamente a él. Después, desapareció.

La mañana volvió a impregnarse de silencio.

—Manigoldo... —Sasha dejó el báculo recostado contra la pared. Si actitud cambió de inmediato, así como la vibración de su cosmos. La diosa en ella se adormeció, casi podría haber pasado por una niña común y corriente—. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Él no sabía si esperaba una disculpa o qué. En otras circunstancias podría haber argumentado que no era lo que parecía, pero en ese caso era exactamente lo que parecía.

—No hice nada de lo que me arrepienta.

Por primera vez, ella se mostró un tanto avergonzada. Un tipo particular de vergüenza.

—¿Qué hiciste, exactamente...?

—¿Con detalles o sin detalles?

Ella lo pensó y, por un momento, Manigoldo realmente creyó que iba a pedir detalles.

—Me refiero a qué hiciste para llamar a Afrodita.

El italiano se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedirle silencio. Albafica gruñó y masculló algo por lo bajo (probablemente su versión de «¿por qué el sol de mierda me da en la cara?»); su sueño ya no era profundo. En aquella luz dorada, las curvas de su cuerpo superaban en belleza a cualquier estatua de su lejana Italia. Rescató las sábanas y volvió a arroparlo, delicado como pocas veces. Después, cerró las cortinas.

Le indicó con un gesto a Sasha que la quería fuera del cuarto. Ella refunfuñó pero le hizo caso. Compartió un último momento de intimidad con su compañero y después sí, salió listo para asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

La encontró del otro lado de la puerta, con pinta de haber estado mirando por la cerradura.

—Fue en mi última misión, en Chipre. —Siguió de largo y ella trotó a su espalda para no quedarse atrás. Después de lo que había visto, no tenía sentido guardar secretos—. Le entregué un informe al Patriarca.

—Lo leí. No decía nada sobre Afrodita.

—Claro que no. —Al pasar por una salita, su armadura lo reconoció y vistió de oro en una fracción de segundo. La nena no parecía tener mucha idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas, así que decidió hacerle un favor—. Tengo noticias para ti, no todo lo que pasa llega al informe.

Sobre todo cuando no solo se enteraría el Patriarca, sino el que lo había ayudado a escribirlo.

—Fui a la tumba de Lázaro, no sé si te suena —continuó—. ¿El tipo que murió dos veces? Corría el rumor de que se había levantado de nuevo, pero resultó ser una falsa alarma. Solo unos pendejos jugando en el cementerio, así que me uní al juego. Digamos que les saqué las ganas de joder.

—¿Los hiciste ver fantasmas? —La nena, que no le perdía pisada, sonrió con picardía y él no pudo menos que acompañarla. Tal vez podría llevarse bien con ella, cuando fuera más grande.

—No, tuve una charla con ellos. Por supuesto que los hice ver fantasmas.

—¿Y después?

—Después... salí a caminar. Mi misión había terminado y no quería volver de inmediato.

»Estaba por amanecer. No había nadie en la vuelta y tenía toda la costa para mí. Cuando vi la oportunidad, bajé por un camino pedregoso que conducía hacia el mar. Pasé por un lugar en ruinas y vi que se trataba de un viejo templo hecho pedazos... Era el santuario de Afrodita.

»No sentí nada extraño. Hay ruinas como esas en todas partes y no significan nada. Seguí hasta la playa y, como hacía calor, pensé que no importaría que me quitara un momento la armadura y me diera un baño. Total, estaba desierta.

»Me tiré de cabeza. Todo estaba bien. Pero en el momento en que volví a tomar aire, sentí...

Habían llegado a la puerta de Cáncer, la que daba a Leo. Por donde Dohko había salido a los tumbos la noche anterior. Resultaba evidente que aquella era una mañana como ninguna, afuera no se oían más que los pájaros. A esa hora lo normal era que entrenaran los aprendices y los criados circularan de un lado para otro, haciendo encargos. Supuso que el número de resacas tendría algo que ver.

—¿Qué sentiste? —insistió Sasha, enemiga de las distracciones.

Estaban llegando a ese punto en que lo que había sentido no era de su incumbencia, pero le debía una explicación. Salió al sol, pateó lejos una piedra atravesada en el camino. Se sentó en las escaleras y ella se le unió, expectante.

—Me acordé de cosas. —Instintivamente, bajó la voz. Le fue difícil terminar—. Le pregunté cómo podía abandonar a alguien tan hermoso y bueno como Albafica. Dije algo como: «Estúpida diosa del amor, no eres nada».

—¿Y después?

—Eso fue todo. Lo juro.

La niña permaneció callada un momento. Debían presentar un cuadro curioso, si alguien hubiera estado para verlos.

—¿Me guardas rencor?

Manigoldo la miró de reojo, un tanto impresionado por la pregunta.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Por Albafica. —De pronto, Sasha adquirió una expresión muy triste—. Me equivoqué. Confío en ustedes y eso a veces me ciega. Me equivoqué con Piscis.

—No digas pavadas, llegaste después de que se hiciera caballero.

—Es verdad. Pero él no fue el primero. —Al mirar a la niña, era como si recuerdos de otras vidas pasaran delante de sus ojos, susurros tras una cortina—. Piscis ha tenido problemas antes. En algún momento, yo coloqué el primer eslabón de la cadena.

La risa inocente de un lejano Albafica lo llamó desde su memoria. Épocas en que burlar a Lugonis era su pasatiempo favorito. Ese viejo amargo.

Sin embargo, jugar a quién tenía la culpa no llevaba a ninguna parte, eso Sage había tratado de inculcárselo desde pequeño. Prefirió pasar a algo más práctico.

—¿Vamos a ser castigados?

Ella lo miró sin comprender. Por experiencia propia, en los asuntos de a dos el Patriarca hacía la vista gorda a menos que hubiera riesgo de embarazo o peligrara la integridad del Santuario. En ese sentido, él era muy cuidadoso. Y su conducta había sido intachable en la fiesta. Pero ahora se sumaba el haber sido responsable de que una diosa emboscara a un caballero y burlara la seguridad de las Doce Casas. Y Albafica era responsable de ir a su casa en vez de dar la voz de alarma.

—De ninguna manera. —Cuando le cayó la ficha, la mocosa se negó rotundamente—. Hay que saber cuándo aplicar las reglas y cuándo no. Y te prometo algo. —Una firme resolución brilló en sus ojos almendrados—. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cortar la cadena.

—Bueno, bueno. —Le apoyó la mano en cabeza y la usó de poste para ponerse de pie—. Eso son sueños del futuro. Me disculpo por haberte dado un susto. Ya sabes.

Ella sabía demasiado bien.

—Hay algo que me preocupa, sin embargo.

Como no quería que Albafica se despertara solo, no pudo evitar tratarla con cierta impaciencia.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora estás en deuda con Afrodita. Podría pedirte algo terrible.

No había pensado en eso. A falta de un buen argumento, volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta. La dejó del otro lado.

Regresó al cuarto con una tormenta de ideas zumbándole en la cabeza. Por suerte Albafica seguía dormido, de cara a la pared. Consideró la posibilidad de volver a quitarse la armadura, pero en la vida había que saber cuándo detenerse. Se echó la capa hacia atrás y se sentó en la cama, le acarició un hombro desnudo. Él se revolvió en sueños. Tenían mucho de qué hablar. Mucho por resolver. Maldición, iba tener que darle al viejo muchas explicaciones.

Y quería besarlo, quería besarlo obstinada y peligrosamente.

Como le había dicho a la mocosa, no se arrepentía de nada. Pagaría el precio necesario. Cuando Afrodita volviera por su alma, le preguntaría qué tanto su influencia los había usado como marionetas. Nada más que por curiosidad, ya que dentro de sí tenía la respuesta. ¿Qué tanto Poseidón dominaba los océanos? ¿Qué tanto Atenea era espejo de justicia?

Algunas fuerzas simplemente no podían controlarse. Los dioses no eran el último misterio.

El último misterio había oído su voz.

Su llamado.

**FIN**


	10. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Algo hermoso que tiene la lectura es que crea puentes invisibles entre corazones afines. Trabajé en este fic incansablemente, me pregunté si iba a estar a la altura, me reí, me estresé, aprendí trivia bizarra sobre Grecia, lo tuve en el subconsciente en todo momento hasta terminarlo, al fin.

Si pude transmitir una pequeña parte de mi amor, es una victoria.

Sobre el argumento del fic, me pareció interesante dejar abiertas ciertas puertas. Por ejemplo (y como hablamos con Starsdust), en la historia de vida de Albafica hay misterios sin resolver. ¿Cómo es que un bebé es abandonado en el jardín venenoso de Piscis, en primer lugar? ¿Y encima no muere? Los dioses griegos (a quienes les encanta meterse en la cama de los mortales) podrían tener algo que ver.

Por otra parte, si se acepta que los dorados del manga clásico son reencarnaciones o algún tipo de derivado astral de los de Lost Canvas (Kuru: pasado alternativo, tu abuela), cabe preguntarse qué pasó en el interín para que Albafica se convirtiera en Afrodita, y Manigoldo en Death Mask. Debió ser algo grande.

Sobre el canon histórico:

\- Las Panateneas (no confundir con «Pan y Teneo», el menú de Shion después de la Guerra Santa) eran mini Olimpíadas que se celebraban todos los años en Atenas. Es cierto que constaban de una procesión y competencias deportivas y artísticas. Eran muy complejas y populares. Se conoce mucho sobre esto, hasta quedaron frisos con descripciones gráficas sumamente detalladas. Y es cierto lo del concurso de belleza masculina, juro que no lo inventé. Vale la pena buscar información sobre eso. No tiene desperdicio.

\- Para los griegos de la antigüedad, en el caso de los hombres un cuerpo hermoso era sinónimo de un alma hermosa. Ser agradable a la vista era ser buena persona. Dado que la belleza es un regalo de los dioses, un ser bello es alguien a quien los dioses consideran digno de amar. En el caso de las mujeres la belleza no se interpreta de la misma manera, ya que se temía y asociaba a la maldad. No hay cosa más machista y gay que la cultura griega.

\- La guitarra que toca Manigoldo es una pandura o panduris, un instrumento de cuerda de los tiempos clásicos. En los museos de Atenas hay relieves de las musas tocándolo. A partir del 1900 el instrumento fue reemplazado en Grecia por el buzuki, traído por griegos emigrantes de la región de la actual Turquía.

\- La música que suena en el jardín de Cáncer (una fumada totalmente mía) proviene de una caja de música. En los tiempos de Lost Canvas no había muchas opciones si se quería escuchar música que no fuera en vivo, pero ya en el siglo XVI en Suiza se habían inventado mecanismos que reproducían notas por medio de un disco giratorio con dientes. En 1815 abrió la primera fábrica de estas cajas, que podían ser pequeñas como relojes de bolsillo o grandes como muebles. La de Manigoldo es un mueble.

Como nota al margen, los lectores más ávidos de fics Manialba es probable que encuentren una conexión escondida entre esta historia y una de Starsdust.

En lo inmediato, no tengo planes de escribir más fics. En los años en que me aparté del fandom, pasaron cosas que me desviaron de la senda creativa. Tuve muchas aventuras, algunas buenas, otras de caos y desesperación insondable. Como diría Manigoldo, no me arrepiento de nada, pero estoy feliz de haber cerrado el ciclo. "El primero de dos" y "El llamado" no son los primeros de una larga cadena de fics sino la forma que encontré de celebrar mi regreso a un espacio mental luminoso.

Gracias de nuevo, a todos los que leyeron, por haber estado conmigo en el puente de este fic. ¡Nos vemos en el universo!


End file.
